


Alternate end to the Lian Yu episode

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: So we all know Adrian shot himself in the head causing the island to blow up and give us a very pointless cliffhanger. However what if that didn't happen. What if things played out differently in this universe and no Lian Yu exploding. What would the outcome for Oliver with his friends and family be now? Find out.





	Alternate end to the Lian Yu episode

**Hey guys**

**So, I'm done watching Arrow every week. Yeah while I've debated over the years and have kept going back for one reason or another, but I'm taking my exit. I no longer enjoy the show like I used to.**

**I watched the season 6 premiere and the episode was underwhelming and really couldn't connect with any of the characters anymore. The episode pretty much confirmed my choice to leave after season 5 was over.**

**My desire to exit kicked in majorly after 5x17 of Oliver's "I wanted to and I like it" **by making him into a** **psychopath** along with the Felicity/Olicty stuff in the back half of season 5. Which I've already covered these two topics with more detail in the "Not a Monster" and "Fixing the 5x19 episode" stories.**

**Also Marc Guggenheim has said they write the show based on Oliver making stupid choices, proves they have no liking for his chracter.**

**I mostly finished out season 5 for the sake of finishing out the season.**

**For season 6 with everything of the return to Olicty, Helix being a major enemy and Smoak Tech going to be created, plus also various dumb writing crap, yeah just no thank you guys.**

**Really at the end of the day it's the poor writing and horrible soap opera elements that have basically taken over Arrow is why I'm leaving.**

**So Arrow will for me finally join the rest of the Arrowverse shows that I've dropped like Flash, Legends or never watched in Supergirl's case which all suffer from similar problems.**

**Now that my little rant is over with, let's get on with the story.**

**Don't own Arrow or DC comics**

* * *

On a boat in North China Seas

Adrian is sitting against the door to a room, while his left ankle has a green arrow sticking out of it.

"You won. Your son has his father back, and he learned exactly who his father was just like you learned who your father was right here on these very same waters." Adrian said.

"What?" Oliver asked confused while holding onto William.

"William's younger than you were, so he's gonna be fine, you know and you have each other." Adrian said.

"What are you saying?" Oliver asked.

"Which is good. Oliver, that's good because it's gonna be lonely" Adrian said while pulling a revolver from his pocket.

His survival instincts kicking in Oliver moves forward slugging Adrian across his face, with a hard-enough blow to render the insane psychopath out cold.

Entering the room, Oliver does a quick scan around to find a satellite phone near the wheel. Oliver decides it will work for calling Lyla to have ARGUS come to Lian Yu and begin a cleanup.

* * *

Later, the island's beach

Oliver is standing next to Lyla and Diggle while Thea, Rene, Quentin, Dinah, Curtis, Nyssa and Slade are nearby. William is off some distance, sitting with Samantha on an old wooden log as they discuss some things.

Meanwhile some several feet away is ARGUS agents leading Adrian, Talia, Evelyn and Black Siren who are all restrained in special iron cuffs and leg clamps into a helicopter. Also Felicity is locked in restraints as well, with currently being dragged to the same vehicle.

Team Arrow was shocked to discover Oliver made a deal with Lyla that Felicity would stay until Chase and Talia got dealt with, after Felicity helped the Helix terrorist leader escape. Diggle and Curtis were the most upset, saying that they felt Felicity's actions were justified and she should be given another chance.

"What are you going to do with them?" Quentin asked.

"There's a prison in South America that ARGUS uses. The prison is used to secure prisoners deemed high level terrorists too dangerous to be kept anywhere else." Oliver replied.

"Guys that's all fine, but what about the device nutso has in him to blow this place apart?" Rene asked.

"I had some ARGUS agents use special tech to get the device out of Adrian's body that would have set off those bombs. Also, I have agents removing all the bombs from the island" Lyla explains.

"How did Adrian Chase even manage to do this anyway? I thought this place was supposed to be secure?" Diggle asked.

"Still being determined where the leak came from. Also how Adrian along with Talia al Ghul's forces were able to have this much freedom to move around the island." Lyla said.

"What are you going to do about him?" Thea asked angrily towards Slade.

"He can go find his son. Given his actions were under Mirakuru and as long as he doesn't return to committing acts of terrorism Mr. Wilson shall remain free" Lyla replied.

"I don't intend to start any issues" Slade said.

"I can live with that" Thea said.

They all watch as the helicopter containing the prisoners lifts off into the air and eventually disappears into the cloudy morning sky.

Looking around the island Oliver lets his thoughts drift.

 _"_ _Despite ten years of the hardships and all the people's I've lost, I still am able to find some peace. I've forgiven myself for the not being able to save all the people I cared about. Star City still needs my team and me to keep fighting for the good people who live in it. By day I lead the city as it's mayor but by night I am the Green Arrow."_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this**

**Now originally this story was going to be a jumping off from the ending of 5x23 but I ended up with writer's block and frustration levels of trying to get it to work.**

**So, I basically decided to start over and remove my biggest issue entirely was trying to work with the show's very stupid cliff hanger they did for blowing up the island.**

**Basically, the 5x23 cliffhanger was nothing more than a cheap ratings stunt that in the show was very pointless, especially given the lack of any real fallout like we saw in 6x01.**

**Also, the cliffhanger kind of undercuts Oliver's story coming full circle for how the showrunners always talked about the five-year plan of Oliver going from The Hood into a more traditional non-killing Green Arrow.**

**Really the ending didn't have much closure where if anything they should have used a more series ending type of season finale like the Gotham season 3 finale.**

**The showrunners wanting a stupid cliff hanger at the end of season 5, is why they had to make sure Chase could kill himself and therefore had Oliver act like an idiot of not restraining Prometheus in any such way.**

**So, I fixed Oliver's OCC moment in this story and had the episode ending play out differently in I think a much better way than the show.**

**Until next time**


End file.
